The present disclosure relates to an exercise apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an exercise apparatus with exercise use verification function and verifying method.
Some insurance companies often give their customers a choice of paying more or proving that they regularly exercise. Clearly, if the customers demonstrate measurable healthy habits, including proof of regular exercise, the insurance companies can often pay less money toward insurance payouts, and can then pass a portion of these savings onto their customers. Under this arrangement, the insurance companies would encourage their customers to regularly exercise and keep healthy. In this situation, the customers stay healthy, there are fewer expensive insurance payouts due to poor health, and it is more profitable for the insurance companies. In order to demonstrate beneficial exercise habits of an insurance customer to their insurance company, a conventional exercise apparatus with an exercise use data reporting function (such as the embodiments disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,287,434 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,638,198) comes to the world.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,287,434 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,638,198 both disclose a conventional exercise apparatus that can provide exercise use data therefrom for a user. The exercise use data would represent an exercise amount of the user. The user could demonstrate his (or her) exercise habit and exercise use to their insurance company, via this data. The conventional exercise apparatus comprises an operating member and a controller associated with the operating member. When the user drives the operating member to operate the exercise apparatus, the controller associated with the operating member creates exercise use data. Thereafter, the controller records the exercise use data and reports the exercise use data to the user. The user could use this exercise use data to demonstrate his (or her) exercise habit. Provided with this exercise use data, the user's insurance company may then offer discounts to the user.
Currently, exercise use data is restricted to exercise apparatus with a user-driven operating member, which is driven by the user to operate the exercise apparatus. Examples of a user-driven operating member of an exercise apparatus would be a stationary bike operating member (a crank shaft, driven by the bike pedals) or an elliptical trainer operating member (a crank shaft, driven by the elliptical pedals and linkage system). Currently, if the controller is set to record exercise use data on an exercise apparatus with motor-driven operating member, such as a treadmill operating member (a motor driven running belt) or a stairclimber operating member (a motor driven staircase), it would be easy to falsify exercise use data on the exercise apparatus. The user could just turn on a motor-driven operating member of an exercise apparatus, without actually using the exercise apparatus, and let a controller associated with the operating member create exercise use data. A specific example would be a user turning on a motorized treadmill, causing the running belt to move, and letting the treadmill run until the treadmill controller had recorded a large distance traveled by the running belt. The user would not need to be present on the treadmill, and yet the treadmill controller would record exercise use data. As a result, the controller thereof would record the exercise use data which is faked. To avoid this, manufactures have, to date, reported only exercise use data associated with user-driven operating members to insurance companies, because the faked exercise use data shouldn't represent the exercise habit or amount of user exercise to the insurance companies. In other words, exercise apparatus with motor-driven operating members currently on the market wouldn't help the user to demonstrate his (or her) exercise habits to an insurance company. Therefore, if one buys an exercise apparatus with a motor-driven operating member, he (or she) couldn't demonstrate his (or her) exercise habits via the exercise apparatus, because there is a question as to the validity of this exercise use data.